


Everything happens for a reason (and the reason maybe is you)

by GuiltySilver



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltySilver/pseuds/GuiltySilver
Summary: A story about the development of You and Riko's relatioship and how it turned into love.Rating may change.





	Everything happens for a reason (and the reason maybe is you)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so there might be mistakes. Please, feel free to correct me if there are any and feel also free to leave a comment/review.

When You suddenly bowed in front of her while saying "I'm sorry!", the only thing that Riko could do was staring at her friend's hat falling down the head of its owner, blinking in surprise. She didn't expect the reason why You asked her to talk in private while waiting for the train back to Numazu was apologizing out of the blue.  
"For... For what?" she asked, confused, still trying to figure out what You could possibly apologize for, but without finding any plausible answer.  
You replied without raising her head up, with such a trembling voice that Riko could almost feel the swimmer's anxiety run even through her own veins:"Because I've been jealous... of Chika...and... uh... you..."  
"Ah." was the only flat word that left Riko's mouth.  
You awkwardly stood motionless like a statue, silently waiting for the redhead to add something, but she didn't hear anything else before about a minute and a half had passed and she was starting to feel her whole body tensing from the nervousness. Seeing that the silver haired girl was literally about to become a marble sculpture, Riko eventually bursted into a laugh.  
"Is it fun to stay like that?"  
Such unexpected and bizarre reaction made You find the courage to raise her head up to finally meet Riko's gaze.  
"Uh?" she murmured, puzzled, yet pretty sure that her ears weren't working well, for that Riko didn't sound angry at all, but, instead, kinda amused.  
"You're finally looking me in the eyes." sweetly stated the pianist, her lips curving in a warm genuine smile.  
"Sorry for teasing you. I just wanted to punish you a bit for treating me like I was a tyrant." she added, while bending down to pick up You's white cap.  
You wanted to say something, but in that moment she felt like she wasn't able to talk anymore, her voice being stuck in her dry throat, and all she managed to do was staring at every single redhead's graceful movement, looking (and feeling) like a complete idiot.  
"Just relax. There's no need to be such formal and act like that in front of me." Riko stood up. "For God's sake, we're friends!" She couldn't help but giggle a little while looking at the clumsy expression that was painting You's face. Honestly, she would've never expected to be able to see the swimmer, who usually looked so cheerful and carefree, tense so much. She was surprised, but also kinda glad to discover that, after all, she was human too. And it kinda made her happy that she was able to experience this new unknown side of her too.  
"Here you are." she stated with a tender voice, while carefully putting the hat back on the head it belonged to.  
"Th-tank you..." finally managed to say You, slightly lowering her head while fixing the hat on it to cover the blush that was crossing her face.  
"You're welcome!"  
"So..." started the swimmer after a brief moment of silence, shily looking back at Riko again, "...you're not mad at me?"  
"No, I'm not... There's no way I would be. You were just suffering because you were scared of losing someone you really care about. I understood it after our phone conversation. You did nothing wrong..." at this point, she pouted, "...except making me feel like the scariest person in this world."  
"Eh, eh..." You awkwardly giggled, rubbing the back of her neck. "I kinda feel stupid now..."  
"Yeah, you are!" Riko laughed and You soon joined her, suddenly forgetting all her worries. She felt relieved for that she had finally freed herself from a burden, and, above all, because she managed not to screw her friendship with the pianist. But it was also because of Riko's gentle attitude, that she could feel so light hearted: her admiration for the redhead only grew stronger in that moment, thinking that, despite being often not so self-confident and even too much modest, she could have such a good and powerful influence when it came to comforting and incouraging people she cared about.  
As they stopped laughing, You spoke up.  
"Thanks for listening to me."  
"Thanks for letting me know how you felt."  
The two of them exchanged a warm smile, then You approached to Riko and instinctively took her hand.  
"C'mon, let's go back to the others!" she enthusiastically exclaimed, intending to drag the redhead with her, but Riko's voice stopped her before she could make the first step.  
"You-chan, wait a moment!"  
"Uh, what's up?" You turned to her.  
"Just... From now on..."  
And then, a soft breeze made the redhead's hair wave as she brought out what, to You's eyes, appered to be the most beautiful and warmest smile she had ever seen on the girl, enlightened by the soft blush that was spreading on her cheeks and the light of the setting sun.  
"...let's talk more together, ok?"  
Everything around seemed to stop along with You's breath and it was like she could see every single frame of that brief film sequence in slow motion. Her heart started beating faster as sweetness, warmth and fluff filled her chest, making her feel so happy and energetic that she felt like she could jump and touch the sky with a finger.  
"Yousoro!" she saluted, squeezing Riko's hand and showing her a bright toothy smile.  
They then silently walked back to the rest of Aqours, their hands still interlaced together. They couldn't exactly explain why, but, deep inside, they hoped they would be able to hold the other girl's hand again soon.

On the small train travel before Chika decided to go to see Tokyo's ocean, Riko and You sat next to each other silently. It wasn't an awkward silence, instead it was kinda delightful and relaxing, proof that both of them were now comfortable in each other's presence. It took less than a few minutes to You to feel sleepy because of the tiredness: it had been an intense day full of emotions, after all. Seeing that the ash haired girl was having a really hard time keeping her eyes open and her head up, Riko pointed at her left shoulder, sweetly giggling. "You can lay here, You-chan." At that statement, You felt quite embarassed, realizing that Riko had probably been watching her head constantly going up and down the whole time, but she gladly accepted Riko's proposal, letting her head rest on her shoulder. "Thank you, Riko-chan." she said, before falling asleep, a peaceful expression painting her face. The red haired girl closed her eyes too and quickly followed You in her sleep. Before Chika's enthusiasm woke them up, they both had a brief, but sweet dream.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The fanfic's title is the english translation of a line in the italian song "[Tutto per una ragione](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lE0u0Xf9Kf0)" by Benji & Fede feat. Annalisa, which is part of my personal YouRiko playlist and whose lyrics, in my opinion, could well describe their relationship turning into love.  
> If you're interested in listening to it, there's an official video on Youtube but, if you're curious about an English translation, I wouldn't recommend to look at those on the internet, because I read them and there are some mistakes. If someone among readers wants, I can try to write a more accurate one.
> 
> 2) I really hoped YouChikaRiko would have a more direct confrontation about You's problem: I think it would have definitely been a much more great emotional episode if You explicitly said that she was jealous of them, that she felt like she was being left aside and openly discussed with both of them about it. I must admit that the anime kinda disappointed me, not only because I wanted too see them talking face to face SO BADLY, but also because I wanted to see You showing a little bit more of her emotional side and insecurities. And, if I can suppose that You and Chika may have talked the night Chika went to You's house (and, if they really did, then I'm salty because they didn't show it), I can't do the same with Riko and You, although it looks like they've become closer in episode 12 and 13. That said, I wanted to fill this void I felt with this chapter and I hope I did it well.
> 
> 3) I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter, so, If anyone has suggestions, I'd be glad to read them.


End file.
